


Matespritship Make Outs

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling a girl that you like her is for chumps, not cool kids. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matespritship Make Outs

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --  

GC: H3Y COOL K1D.  
TG: yo tz  
GC: SUP?  
TG: apparently we are all going to meet soon or whatever  
GC: 1 KNOW. K4RK4T 1S P4C1NG 4 HOL3 1N TH3 L4B FLOOR. H3 K33PS S4Y1NG TH4T 1T W1LL B3 STUP1D 4ND TH4T NON3 OF US AR3 ALLOW3D TO FUCK 1T UP. 1 DON’T KNOW WH4T H3 M34NS. 1 4M 4LWAYS SW33T 4ND N1C3.  
TG: yeah and hes probably smoothing down his hair to look all cool and shit for when he meets egbert  
GC: 1 TH1NK 3V3RYON3 C4N 4GR33 TH4T K4RK4T 1SN’T 4 COOL K1D.  
TG: totally  
GC: 3V3N THOUGH H1S BLOOD SM3LLS L1K3 CH3RR13S.  
TG: gross terezi  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3! >:D  
TG: so what do think  
GC: 1 R34LLY L1K3 TH3 SM3LL OF CH3RR13S.  
TG: no stop i mean about everyone meeting  
GC: OH. 1T COULD B3 FUN. 4RE YOU GO1NG TO L3T M3 L1CK YOUR P34CHY HUM4N F4C3, D4V3?  
TG: yeah sure  
GC: OH?  
TG: oh fuck  
TG: i didnt mean like  
TG: sloppy mixed-species make outs  
TG: i meant more like  
TG: licking for seeing or whatever the fuck it is you do  
GC: > :D  
GC: > :D  
TG: no stop  
GC: > :D  
GC: > :D  
TG: terezi put your eyebrows  
TG: or horns  
TG: whatever the fuck back down  
GC: > :D  
GC: OK4Y 1 4M DON3 NOW.  
GC: >:D  
GC: BUT W3 BOTH H4V3 B33N F33L1NG TH3 R3DROM.  
GC: 1 KNOW 1T.  
GC: YOU KNOW 1T.  
GC: 4W Y34H!  
TG: redrom is dumb cant we have the blacklove stuff it sounds pretty badass  
GC: 1 4LR34DY H4V3 MY K1SM3S1S.  
TG: who  
GC: FUCK1NG SP1D3R B1TCH!  
TG: ha ha does that mean youre fucking her  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 4M ST4RT1NG TO UND3RST4ND TH3 HUM4N US3 OF TH4T WORD.  
GC: 4ND NO.  
GC: W3 H4V3 4LW4YS STUCK TO H4T3 M4K3 OUTS .  
TG: hot  
GC: BUT TH4T 1S B3S1D3 TH3 PO1NT.  
GC: YOU AND 1 W1LL BE HAV1NG TH3 SLOPP13ST M4T3SPR1TSH1P M4K3 OUTS.  
TG: jegus  
TG: we are arent we  
TG: this is how its going to be isnt it  
GC: Y3AH.  
TG: woah  
TG: huh  
TG: actually  
TG: i think youre right tz  
TG: when you lick my face i might just lick yours back  
TG: but like in the mouth  
TG: fuck i sound dumb  
TG: im shutting up now  
GC: OK4Y.  
GC: <3?  
TG: yeah <3

 -- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --


End file.
